Ski Bunnies
by Ling Mao
Summary: Time to ski. Oh look it's gonna snow, better watch out. We wouldn't want anyone to get stuck out side in the cold and have to magically find a cabin to be together alone in do we? {RxA} (Sort of a 'fling' fic- just to help the block along ^_^)


===============  
===============  
Ski Bunnies  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start:7-21-2001  
Finish:7-21-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
Note: I don't know too much about skiing... I've never skied so if there   
is some technical stuff that's wrong, please tell me & I'll try to fix   
it. Thanks.  
  
Some parts may seem corny, but I just wanted to get to the point I was   
thinking about... hahahahaha... I'm so lazy... Anyways... Hopefully this   
will help me get back into writing mode... I'm too much of a bum to write  
right now.  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
Akane stood at the apex of the white mound. Her hand moved to fix   
her hair and she pulled down her goggles. Her arms bent back clutching   
onto the poles, her knees slightly bent, head up. With a quickly movement   
of her arms, she slowly began to ascend, gaining speed as she went down.   
Her body gracefully maneuvering and swerving from side to side before   
majestically coming to a halt at the very bottom of the slope.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATCH OUT!" screamed a boy as he suddenly   
flipped forward and began rolling down the steep hill before coming to a   
stop when he hit a tree causing it's limbs to release it's snow upon the   
poor boy.  
  
Akane lifted her goggles and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Ranma are you ok?"  
  
"I...Hate...Skiing..." He said before he allowed himself to fully   
fall into the fluff.  
  
"Akane!" Akane turned to the caller who had just slide to the end  
of the slope.  
  
"Akane, we better go in, there's suppose to be a storm coming   
soon."  
  
"Yes Akane, we wouldn't want anyone to catch a cold now would   
we." said Kasumi, who had been waiting at the bottom along with Soun.   
Akane just nodded her head.  
  
"Ok I will, just after I go down one more slope. I want to try   
the expert slope."  
  
"Are you sure Akane?" Kasumi asked with a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"You better bring Ranma along just incase." said Nabiki in a   
matter of fact tone. Soun nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea.," he said.  
  
"Dad," Akane spoke with a touch of annoyance, "I'm a big girl   
now, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't care Akane. If you don't, then you can't go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No butts." Akane frowned as she looked at her father who had his  
arms crossed.  
  
"FINE!" she shouted before muttering some choice words.  
  
The groups went their separate ways, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun   
going back to the cabin, while Akane dragged a still Ranma towards the   
high slope.  
  
Huff-Huff-Huff Akane panted as she released her hold on Ranma,   
allowing him to lie on the ground again. Geez Ranma, I think you've   
gained weight... Akane sat down to take a breather.  
  
"What the... Where am I?" asked a groggily Ranma. He looked   
around to find only Akane lying on the ground, eyes shut, breathing deep.  
With caution like a curious animal, he crawled over near Akane and peered   
at her.  
  
"Oi..." he said softly, "Oi... Akane..." He frowned at the lack   
of response.   
  
"Hey... Akane are you alright?" he continued, still in a soft   
voice. "Akane...Hey... A-Ka-Ne... Earth to Akane... Hello... Are you ok?"  
Again he frowned. He moved closer and began to shake her, telling her to   
wake up.  
  
"Huh..." Akane rubbed her eyes to find Ranma not to far about   
her. Slowly... very slowly... her sense began to kick in.  
  
"AHH! Ranma what are you doing!" She shouted pushing Ranma away.  
  
"Stupid tomboy... What do you think you're doing sleeping out   
here?"  
  
"Shut up jerk."  
  
"Yeah, whatever...What are we doing up here anyways?"  
  
"We're about to go down there." Akane pointed to the rather far   
away speck about a million miles away.   
  
"WHAT?! This one? We're going down this slope?" Akane nodded. "No   
way! Uh-Uh, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not Ranma? We're going to have to go back tomorrow, this is   
our last chance!"  
  
"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were THAT   
stupid!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"BAKA! What makes you think a klutz like you can make it down   
this slope anyway?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Akane screamed as she began to swing her arms towards   
Ranma. Ranma just back up.  
  
"A stupid tomboy like you could never make it down the slope! Ha   
Ha Ha!" Ranma said still backing up. Small flurries began to fall, but   
melted as they neared Akane's raged chi.  
  
"Ranma - No - BAK- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akane shouted   
as she slipped falling into Ranma. Bad move. Ranma, who had backed up a   
bit to close to the edge of the very steep hill, was the first thing   
Akane grabbed for, or rather fell into. The two began to tumble down,   
their vision impaired due to the increasing snow that fell.  
  
"This is ALL your fault!" Shouted Ranma, still falling.  
  
"Baka!" Akane screamed as they began to fall faster. And then   
came the cliff.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison while   
airborne, soon to go crashing down.  
  
Splash How was it that no matter what, Ranma was a magnet for   
water. Luck for Akane she had landed just on the border of the small   
pond. Ranma-chan surfaced, face up. After a few minutes Akane attempted   
to get up only to receive a striking pain in her ankle. Again she tried   
to get up, this time succeeding with a stumble. She peered through the   
blinding snow, which now was falling fast and in large chunks.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma! Are you ok?" No response. He must be   
unconscious. Searching around, Akane found a rather long and thick   
stick, which she used to "fish" Ranma-chan back onto shore. When she   
pulled Ranma-chan out, with much effort, she found her to be very cold.   
Well go figure, he...she just fell into a friggin' pond in freezing   
weather. Akane held Ranma-chan tightly in hopes to increase warmth.   
Ranma-chan shivered as he was engulfed in Akane's puffy clothing.   
  
I've got to find somewhere to hide out until the storm lets   
out. Akane said, slowly dragging Ranma. The pain now numb due to the   
weather.  
  
After about an hour of trudging through the thick feet of snow,   
Akane stumbled upon an abandoned cabin. What luck. Thank goodness too; I  
don't think I'll be able to last long much longer carrying Ranma...  
  
Slam Thump After Akane struggled with the wind to close the   
door, she collapsed to the ground, where she sat for a considerable   
amount of time.   
  
What should I do? She thought to herself as she looked over to   
Ranma-chan. If I don't do anything she'll get sick... First thing's   
first, the clothes have to go. She moved over to Ranma's side.  
  
"Please forgive me." She said to no one as she began to remove   
her wet clothing, leaving only her boxers and tank top. Then Akane began   
to remove parts of her clothing to give to Ranma. As she removed her   
jacket a bottle rolled out. She went over to pick it up. I forgot I had   
this. Lucky you Ranma... Having me ready for you like this. She removed   
the cap and put her finger into the water. Still a little warm,   
hopefully it will work... Maybe he will be less prone to be sick than   
her. She poured the water on top of Ranma's head, but only enough to   
make the transformation. Ranma shivered a little. Akane sighed before   
removing the rest of her clothing, leaving her in only thin pants and   
long sleeved shirt. She bundled Ranma up with her clothes, making sure   
that there were no spaces for air to get through. She shivered, the cold   
wind reminding her of her lack of apparel.   
  
Stupid wind... She scooted closer to Ranma and rested her head   
on his stomach. ...So...Tired... Curling into a tight ball in order to   
retain heat, Akane closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.  
  
------  
  
Ranma took a deep breath. What is the smell... It smells like...   
It smells like... Slowly Ranma opened his eyes. Where am I now? He   
said looking around. He was about to get up when he noticed the extra   
weight on his abdominal area. He looked down to see Akane sleeping on   
him. What the heck... He then noticed the pile of clothing on top of   
him. Careful not to wake Akane he sat up.   
  
"Where am I..." Akane shifted a bit. Ranma looked down at her   
and touched her skin. She's so cold. Her lips pale and blue opened   
slightly and muttered something softly.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Akane, what happened?"  
  
"Ranma... How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, somewhat as   
if not fully awake.  
  
"Akane, you're so cold."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Ranma began to remove the clothing   
from him and place it on top of Akane.  
  
"Baka...what are you doing? You're gonna get sick..."  
  
"Stupid...YOU'RE the one who's gonna get sick."  
  
"Ranma stop..." She said, slowly trying to get up, almost falling   
as she put too much pressure on her ankle.  
  
"Akane, what happened to your foot?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, making her way towards Ranma. She reached   
for some of the removed clothing, but nearly fell back to the ground.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Shut up Ranma. Go back to sleep." Ranma moved over towards Akane   
and grabbed her wrists. Akane lifted her head and found Ranma's soft eyes  
peering at her. In a swift movement Ranma scooped Akane up and sat her   
down in front of him, her back towards him, his legs making a 'V' around   
her sitting figure. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her,   
forcing her closer. Her ear pressed against his chest, her arms pressed   
against her body, and his wrapped around hers.  
  
Akane began to sweat, a cold sweat. Her body was still numb from   
the icy wind that bite at her skin, but the warmth eradiating from   
Ranma's body began to melt the wall of ice that seemed to have formed on   
her skin. Her weakened body did nothing to stop Ranma's actions, in fact   
she stopped moving altogether.  
  
"A-Akane?" Ranma questioned due to lack of reaction. "Akane...?"  
  
ZzZzZzZzZz Ranma frowns a bit at the sleeping person in his   
arms. He sighs and covers her with the clothing before lying back down   
again. Sleeping peacefully.  
  
Outside the snow is blowing... blowing... blowing...  
  
Blowing... Did I mention it was blowing? Well it was...  
  
----------  
Ok I killed it... Oh well... This is really a spur of the moment, don't   
know what I'm doing, tra la la fanfic... Sorry to disappoint you. I was   
just wasting space, maybe I'll try again later... But I say that a lot   
don't I? Anyways- Still have to get back into writing mode. Sorry for not   
writing lately. Okies- Ja Ne  
  
P. S. - This is definitely un-revised so it may have the grammar of a two   
year old, I was kind of reading fan fic and writing at the same time, and   
then I'd leave the computer then type something then run off again, alas  



End file.
